Confessesion
by rialeu
Summary: Snape, love you at the first. Snape, until now still love you. Snape, always. Lily, will you know my secret?


Confessesion (One Shoot)

Ria Leu

Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya. Dia menkerutkan dahi berkali-kali kemudin meremas-rmas tangannya sendiri. Sementara gadis di sampingnya berkali-kali menyenggol lengan sahabatnya sendiri dambil mendesis "C'mon Lils!" Tapi si gdis bernama Lily itu ta menghiraukan dirinya, sbuk menata perasaannya sendiri.

Aku mengerjap brkli-kali melihatnya kembali membuat ipiku dijalari rasa hangat. Hatiku dan tetu saja perasaanku masih sama. Tidak adakah ramuan untuk mengatasi rasa gugup melihat gadisnya seperi itu? Apa gadisnya? Sayang sekali au tak penah memiliki dia. Dan satu hal mengapa aku tak membuat ramuan untuk diriku sendiri? Aku kan masternya.

Lily melebarkan mata emeraldnya yang indah. Napasnya kembali tercekat saat sosok pemuda yang duduk di deretan bangku Slytherin berdiri.

"Sekarang!" gadis di sampingnya memberi komando. Membuat mereka berdua berdiri. Baru saja Lily akan mengangkat kaki menemui pemuda itu napsnya kembali tercekat ketika mendengar namanya diteriakkan oleh seorang bernada riang.

"Selamat Pagiiiii, Evans sayang" pemuda itu melangkah ringan diikuti tiga pemuda diampingnya. Rambutnya memang masih acak-acakan namun kini tak ada tatapan sinis tersurat kepada emua orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan dari balikkacamata itu. Dia telah berubah, pikir Lily.

Sesaat Lily merasa panik namun dia bisa menyembunyikan gelagapnya dengan tenang sehingga pemuda itu tak bisa membacanya. Dia kembali duduk dan menatap piringnya dengan benci.

"Hei. Jutek sekali pagi ini, kenapa?" tanya pemuda yang berkacamata dia suda menghempaskan diri di meja depan Lily sambil mencomot Roti isinya.

Mata gadis di samping Lily terbelalak. Dia berhenti mengunyah telur mata sapinya dan menatap Lily.

"Lils, bukankah kita harus menemui Proffesor Slughorn pagi ini? Oh! Bodoh! Aku baru ingat!" Lily mengkerutkan dahi dan mendengus pelan.

"Oh pertemuan klub bodoh itu lagi? Memangnya klub itu lebih penting daripada sarapan bersamaku?" pemuda itu menggerutu.

"Tutup mulut, James. Katanya kau mau berubah? Tidak usah membesar-besarkan siapa dirimu - kau tau, Troll pun tak akan mau makan malam romantis bersamamu! Aku harus pergi"

Kata-kata itu membuatku sedikit lega. Ada aura kebencian di dalam ucapan Lilytadi. Aku tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat reaksinya Potte stelah itu.

"Hei dia menolakmu lagi kawan!' pemuda dengan gigi kelinci berkata.

"Diam wormtail! Aku tak minta komentarmu!" James menyahut dengan sewot. Sementara pemuda berambut keriting gelap di sebelahnya menepuk punggung kawannya itu.

"Penolakan berarti pengejaran!" dia menyengir lebar.

"Aku tak peduli !" Lily berjalan cepat sekali sehingga gadis tadi berusaha mengimbanginya denag berlari kecil.

"Tidak! Kau peduli dia Lils! – MUFFLIATO"

"Alice lihat! Aku menyukainya tapi dia membenciku kenapa aku harus bertahan? Dia bahkan tak meminta maaf padaku waktu itu! Kalo dia menganggapku apa-apa selain seogok manusia berdarah lumpur. Kenapa aku harus menemuinya sekarang! Bodoh sekali aku ini." Lily nyaris membentak, tapi untung mantra itu bekerja sehingga dia tak menjadi pusat tontonan.

"Karena kau menyukainya Lils..."

Lily berkacak pinggang sekarang.

"Menyukainya? tidak... tidak... tidak lagi"

_Menyukainya? tidak... tidak... tidak lagi_

Kata-kata itu terhunus. Mengapa aku memilih mendengarnya? Alih-alih sekarang aku membuat diriku terkuliti oleh kata-kata yang bahkan lebih tajam daripada Sectusempra.

"Lils?" Alice menatapnya lama sebelum Lily jatuh dipundaknyan dan terisak kecil.

"Kau tau bagaimana rasanya... _being forgotten by someone who you like too much_" desahnya pelan. Jubah Alice sekarang telah bersimbah airmata Lily.

Melihatnya menangis membuatku menggertakkan gigi-gigi untuk menahan marah. Bodoh sekali. Kenapa aku membuatnya menanggis – bukankah dia...

Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk bibirku sendiri, mengutuk masa laluku, mengutuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tak bisa menjaganya.

"Aku tau Lils. Aku tak akan memaksamu berbicara pada Severus kalo begitu – meskipun aku berharap kau berbicara dengannya sebelum farewell party. Kau tau sendirikan dia akan melamar kerja di Hogwarts dan itu artinya sedikit waktu bertemu dengannya di Spinners End lagi" kata Alice pelan.

"Apa yang harus aku bilang padanya? Bilang kalo sahabat muggle mu ini suka padamu, Sev. Nanti aku dikira gila! Aku tak mau melakukannya dia telah memberiku pilihan untuk tidak menyukai dirnya lagi dan sebaiknya aku pertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Potter minggu lalu" Lily mengibaskan tangannya kemudian mengusap airmatanya perilakunya seakan jijik telah menangis untuk hal yang tidak penting.

Jadi selama ini? Kakiku mulai terangkat dan seperkian detik aku sadar telah berada di Kantor Dumbledore. Dia masih duduk di kursi berlengannya.

"Momentumnya pas sekali ketika mengambil memori ini. Apa ini sudah membuatmu cukup yakin?" Dumbledore menatapku dari balik kacamata bulan separohnya dengan tenang. Aku menelan ludah kemudian mengangguk membuat beberapa helai rambutku menjuntai ke wajah. Aku mengeluarkan tongkat kemudian mengingat masa-masa bahagiaku.

_Love you at the first. _

Kemudian ku gali lagi masa-masa iu.

Lily kecil tersenyum rambutya yang tebal berwana merah membuatku semakin_... I just wanna know you better now.. _Kami berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dekat pohon dedalu. Kemudian... Aku sekarang ada di sebuah rumpun semak-semak. Aku bisa melihat sungai yang

disinari matahari, gemerlapan alirannya. Bayangan yang ditimbulkan oleh pepohonan

menciptakan naungan teduh dan hijau. Aku duduk bersila berhadapan di tanah.

Berandar. Pupilku sepenuhnya penuh dengan langit biru indah sekali, terlebih disampingku juga ada Lily.

Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan "Expecto Patronum'" pelan. Dan cahaya keperakan mucul dari ujung tongkatku menari melenggak-lenggok mengeluarkan rusa betina putih yang kini berlarian ringan mengitari kantor Dumbledore.

Sementara Dumbledore sendiri mengelus-elus jenggot panjangnya.

"After all this time?" kata Dumbledore menegadah melihat rusa itu terbang.

Aku berkata dengan mantap, Jika kau bertanya hal ini masih sama seperti dulu aku mengenalnya. Walaupun hatiku berdesir perih, aku tetap mengatakannya.

"Always"

Text from author :

_Kau tentu tak akan pernah sadar ada seseorang yang mengawasimu dari pelupuk matanya._

_Ketka kau menganggapnya tak ada, kau salah._

_Butuh sentilan yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkanmu dan kadang sentilan itu membuatnya tak akan pernah bisa kembali – sehingga kau benar-benar menyesal._

_Aku seharusnya jadi contoh pada kalian, bahwa;_

_Tidak ada yang seharusya perlu kau sesali di dunia ini. Maka, _

_Jika kau suka padanya, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya.._

May, 01 1998

Always,

S.S

(a.k.a Author)


End file.
